battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Clan
The Wolf Clan is one of the four major clans of Battle Realms. Description Of all the clans, the Wolf are the most attuned to nature; it is the focus of their religion, and even their homes, tools and weapons are fashioned from raw stone and uncarved wood. Their culture revolves around a game called Wolfball, roughly a cross between rugby and baseball, that trains them for war, keeps them strong and fierce, and embodies their sense of life. Their religion and magic are druidic - they worship the power of nature, and draw on it to inspire their fighters and frustrate their foes. With their rough-hewn ways and druidical religion, the Wolf Clan make odd neighbors for the pragmatic, civilized Serpents. Local Serpent villagers shiver to hear animalistic howls and wild drumming from the Wolf settlements. Visitors speak of their primitive-seeming architecture, and the warlike game of Wolfball, easily mistaken for a controlled civil war- no one without the Wolf Clan's gift for swift regeneration should attempt it. And there are stranger things glimpsed in the woods, half-man and half-animal... Many mysteries still surround them, from the rules (if any) of Wolfball to the rites their women practice in the full of the moon. The trauma of the war with the Lotus left deep marks on the Wolf Clan, such as new fighting styles built around bare hands, rocks, and mining implements. Through it all, their basic culture seems to have survived: a delight in nature, harmony with the seasons, and a natural wisdom rooted in balance. Alone among the Clans, the Wolf Clan does not seek to control or conquer its enemies - their only goal is to return home, to where they belong. To this end, they hope to recapture the Serpent's Orb, the ancient artifact by which the land was broken, and use its magic to return them to their island home. Background The Wolf Clan had their humble beginnings in their ancient homeland island. The Wolf Clan were a peaceful people, living off the land while tending and respecting it as it had provided them shelter and food for centuries. The Wolf Clan knew little magic and what little they did know were used by their Druidess Order. The Druidess Order were renowned for their medicinal herbs and their control over nature. The Wolf Clan revered a Guardian Deity, known only as the White Wolf, and communed with their deity through a totem known as "The Skull of The White Wolf". Life was good for the Wolf Clan. This age of peace that lasted for generations finally ended when the world was shattered by the Serpent's Orb used by Tarrant The Elder to protect his own clan from the ravenous Horde. The impact of the Dragon Spirit's clash with the Horde sent shockwaves for hundreds of miles and disrupted weather patterns worldwide. Huge waves rose from the sea and quickly drowned the humble island of the Wolf Clan. Rain unlike anyone had ever seen before fell from the sky endlessly and lighting crashed and struck the homes of the Wolf Clan, shattering their simple dwellings of stone and wood to splinters. Even their own formidable druidic magic were useless to the Druidess Order during this sudden destructive calamity. Some Wolf clansmen abandoned their home to risk their lives on the sea in primitive, wooden rafts, while others clung to their island home and sought protection from the storm from their ancient priestesses, the wise Druidesses. Desperate, the Druidess Order pleaded with the Wolf Clan's deity to save them from this terror. The Wolf Clan's guardian spirit answered their cry and with a blinding flash, the entire Wolf Clan vanished. The Wolf Clan reappeared in a strange and fertile land, unknown to them that this was the land where the Serpent Empire was founded. Thankful for being saved, the Wolf Clansmen rejoiced and together built a new home, soon joined by the survivors of their clan who had taken to the sea on the rafts, re-uniting families and friends. Exploring their new home, the rough Wolf clansmen met with the civilized Serpent Clan; though their customs were wildly different, an agreement of peace was struck. But it was not to last... The Lotus Clan, already a manipulative ally of the Serpent Clan, made a deal with the Serpent Clan; to look the other way in the days to come. The Serpent Clan agreed, having never truly trusted the Wolf Clan. To the Serpent, they were too different; too uncivilized. Too savage. The Serpent armies did not clash with the forces of the Lotus that day. Soon after, the armies of the Lotus Clan swept forth and ravaged the villages of the Wolf Clan. It would take many months, but the Lotus took advantage of the Wolf Clan's superstition and simple nature, cowing the Clan into submission by universally bleaching their hair, fooling many of the Wolf into believing the Lotus were harbingers of the White Wolf. When the deception was finally revealed, it was too late. Betrayed of their trust, the Wolf Clan was subjugated and secretly vowed an oath of revenge against both the Serpent Clan and the Lotus Clan. As fate would have it, a few remmants of the Wolf Clan, composed mainly of the Druidess Order, escaped the wrath of the Lotus army and hid themselves within the safety of the swamplands unknowingly to their subjugators. However, the majority of their Clan were still chained and imprisoned in the Eastern Shale Mines of the Lotus Clan, becoming slaves and servants, forced to mine shale and other metals for their arrogant and cruel jailers. For a generation this continued, until a young and wise clansman named Grayback, descended from a long line of Wolf chieftains, rose into leadership and planned a massive rebellion, using the Clan's newfound hammers and pickaxes to invent a form of morse code in the deep mines. In secret, the Wolf Clan trained and practiced new forms of combat, waiting for the fateful day when their bloodlust would be sated. Then at last, the call was issued, and Grayback led a vicious rebellion against their Lotus masters. The Wolf Clan struck as one, and through blood, sweat and tears, the Wolf Clan reclaimed its freedom. Free of their shackles, the Wolf clan travelled to the North-Western mountains once more and rebuilt their home in the caves, crags and valleys, wishing only to live in peace with nature, free from the treacherous Serpent and the cruel Lotus. Trivia The Wolf clan might've been inspired by the real-life Ainu, indigenous bear-worshippers in Northern Japan whose ancestry traces back to Okhotsk people and Jomon people, who arrived before Yayoi ancestors of Japanese, inspiration for Dragon & Serpent clans. Wolf Units TIER 1 *Brawler *Hurler *Mauler TIER 2 *Ballistaman *Sledger *Pitch Slinger TIER 3 *Berserker NON-TIER UNITS *Peasant *Druidess *Pack Master *Pack Wolf *Werewolf *Digger *Dryad *Spirit Wolf Wolf Structures Clan-specific Structures *Combat Pit *Ballistics Grounds *Quarry *Vitality Garden *Wolves' Den *Cairn *Shalery *Forest Temple Common Structures *Peasant Hut *Well *Watchtower *Wolfball Court *Keep Zen Masters Zen Masters take on the role of heroes in the world of Battle Realms. The are summoned through the keep and by Yin/Yang. Below are the Zen Masters of the Wolf clan. *Grayback - The noble Grayback is the heir to the Wolf Clan's 'throne'. In Winter of the Wolf, he is constantly called 'lord', a title that he dislikes. Grayback is a skilled and durable fighter, and can often outlive his fellows. He can give a loud, vibrant howl, which increases the attack power of his allies. He is also one of the greatest and toughest hard-hitters among the Wolves, due to his spiked bracer and great pickaxe. *Longtooth - Back in the shale mines, Longtooth astonished his Lotus and Serpent masters with his extreme agility and athleticism. During the Revolt of the Wolf Clan, he donned durable armor and boomerangs to slaughter his foes. Longtooth has the longest ranged attack of any other Wolf units, and aside from that, he can climb slopes and mountains with ease. His boomerang is coated with a strange alloy that allows it to pierce through multiple foes or buildings. *The Shale Lord - This shale monstrosity was once an eloquent, young speaker of the Wolf Clan slaves turned into an experiment gone wrong by his lord Soban. He can flake off part of his shale flesh and give it to his fellow Wolf clansmen, at the cost of a small amount of health. When fighting, he regains stamina, and despite his large size, can run very quickly. His brawny, shale-infused physique, paired with his huge flailing arms, allows him to crush all buildings with ease and impunity. *Gaihla - It is said that this nymph of the woods did not truly come to fight. She is gentle and kind-spirited, but if she is angered, she will wield a wreath of thorns against her foes, enchanting them all with Nature's wrath. She has a number of useful innate abilities. One allows her to walk unimpeded through forest terrain, and the other allows rice paddies to grow quickly, even if it is not being watered! * Wildeye (only available in the Battle Realms expansion "Winter Of The Wolf") - This Packmaster can beat out a tune for summoning sacred spirit wolves, or, use his drum and club to harm his enemies. He can distribute his sacred wolves amongst his fellow clansmen, and has a swift, powerful cutting attack. wolf1.jpg|Wolf Unit Alchemy wolf2.jpg|Wolf Tech Tree wolf3.jpg|Wolf Battle Gear wolf4.jpg|Wolf Techniques Category:Clans Category:Wolf clan